


The steps between

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, all the steps between here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The steps between

Tony returned to the bedroom, eyelids dropping. The repair of his armor took him up until the early morning. He found that Steve was still on the bed, deep in sleep. It wasn't usual for Tony to enjoy Steve's serene sleeping form, and Tony would like to enjoy it. His eyes lingered on Steve, while his finger brushing lightly on his skin, enjoying the quiet moment. There was a hint of smile on Steve's face. He must have had a good dream. Tony hoped that he was in it.

Steve turned in his sleep, mumbling something. Tony kept petting him, and once again wondered how they could come to this place.

He was kind of in love with Steve ever since they met. Steve was so good, so full of hope, so charming that falling over him was easy. It was also safe, as Steve was also too clueless to notice it. Tony could flirt, could tease, could take the slight pleasure without the reality intruding into it. If Steve never knew, he couldn't break it.

But then things changed. One day he smiled and looked into Steve's eyes and found surprised realization. Steve knew, and with the ruthless tactical genius he commanded in the field, He conquered despite Tony's resistance.

Their relationship was still new, precarious, dreamlike but Tony intended to enjoy it when it lasted. Despite the potential of a breaking heart, he was still grateful that Steve took the steps to bring them near.


End file.
